Curiosity Cured the Cat
Curiosity Cured The Cat is the 20th episode of Season 10. Summary Conner's pet black cat, Lucky, catches an uncommon cold and only a witch doctor can help cure him. But he'll need Conner and his friends' help to find the ingredients. Plot The episode begins in Conner's house where in the kitchen, Conner and his pet black cat, Lucky, were eating breakfast. Suddenly, Lucky begins to sneeze and he accidentally spits his cat breakfast out just for his owner to notice it. As he stopped eating, Conner went to get a paper towel to clean up the mess but then Lucky began sneezing again and this time, he shape shifts into Cat Boy! Luckily, Lucky shape shifts back into his black cat form before Conner's parents came down to find out where the noise was coming from. After finishing their breakfast, Conner takes Lucky to the Disney Junior Town Daycare and Vet For People, Animals, and Toys for Peso to examine him and help him find out what's wrong with his pet black cat. However, Peso didn't know what was happening to Lucky as he let out another sneeze and shape shifts into a pot of flowers. Luckily, Kwazii knows exactly what was wrong as he summons he magic book of magical diseases and then opens it to find the cold that Lucky had and he also finds a map to where Conner might find the cure. Later back at home, Conner, Amaya, and Greg huddle together to comfort the sick Lucky while Conner pulls out his iDisney phone to call Captain Jake for his help to get the cure for his black cat. Afterwards, the four, along with Lucky, arrive at a bayou to find a little hut and a witch doctor sweeping the dock with a broom just when he sees the children coming towards him and he welcomes them inside. Inside the hut, Conner picks up Lucky and explains to the witch doctor about his unusual cold while Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake were checking out potions, animal bones, and herbs. After hearing his story, the witch doctor goes to his big book of cures for shape shifters and finds the recipe to make the cure, and luckily it only has one ingredient; a powdered scale of a giant catfish. However, he was all out of some fish scales but luckily Conner quickly volunteers to get them since he dearly loved Lucky and won't let anything bad happen to him. The witch doctor appreciates his help and gives him his recipe book to find the location of the cat fish in the bayou, but before Conner went on his journey, his friends came along with him for the adventure. However, when they got to the location of the catfish's home, they soon discover that it won't be easy getting any scales from a catfish that big! When they got to the catfish's home, the catfish rises from the waters to bathe in the sunlight and relax, just giving them time to get the scales for the medicine. Captain Jake gives Conner a boost and climbs up the catfish, then tries to pull out one of it's scales slowly. But when Conner was about to pull the scales out, the catfish wakes up and realizes that he has an intruder pulling his scales off of his body and tries to shake him off, but Conner grabbed his whiskers and held onto him like a wild bull. As the catfish tries shaking Conner off, water splashed everywhere that Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake had to get out of the way to stay dry. Then the catfish decides to dive into the water to drown Conner but even though he was afraid of water, he held his breat and kept holding on to it's whiskers while he kept pulling it's scales off and finally they were off, and just before the catfish bucked Conner off his back as he let go of it's whiskers. Conner holds up the scales to show his friends and they held back to the raft to help the witch doctor make the medicine, but then they hear the catfish crying behind them. Before they could go back, Conner apologizes for taking his scales and explains that he needs them to make the cure for Lucky. The catfish understands, but he is miserable because no one takes his scales without permission. Feeling suddenly sorry for him, Conner decides to lay his scales down and apologizes to the catfish as he takes the scales and puts them back on his body. But as he was about to put the last one back on, the catfish gives his scale to Conner and forgives him. Then says good luck to him and his friends into curing Lucky. Trivia *This episode is similar to The Uncommon Cold from Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Scarlet Dragon from The Kingdom of Wrenly. Transcript Conner: Curiosity Cured The Cat (Conner pours cereal into a bowl and pours milk in it. Then fills Lucky's cat bowl with sardines and boiled egg slices and Lucky goes to eat it as Conner sits down to eat his cereal. When suddenly...) Lucky: (sneezes and spits his breakfast our of his mouth. His food then sticks onto the floor) Conner: (stops munching his cereal and sees Lucky's food on the floor) Lucky, really? Where are your manners? (gets up from his chair and grabs a paper towel to wipe the food off the floor) Lucky: I'm sorry Conner. I- ah, ah, ACHOO!!! (crashes) Oof! Conner: Whoa! (goes over to Lucky and helps him up) Lucky, what's the matter with you? You're sneezing like crazy! Lucky: I'm so sorry, Conner. I think I'm coming down with something. (sniffs and wipes his nose with his paw) (Conner bends down and places the back of his hand onto Lucky's forehead and feels it getting warmer) Conner: Oh, you're right Lucky. You must be coming down with a cold. Lucky: (groans) I'm sorry, Conner. This is the worst cold I've ever-ah... (Conner gasps and heads to the living room to grab a pillow to catch Lucky) Lucky: Ah... Ah... Ah... AHCOO!!! Whoa! (crashes onto the pillow that Conner catches him with) (turns to Conner) Thanks, Conner. Conner: No problem. And you're right, Lucky. That is the worst cold you've ever had. Maybe some hot warm water will fix you right up. I'll go get you some. (picks up the cat water bowl and goes to the sink to fill it up with water) Lucky: (shivers and begins to sneeze again) Ah... Ah... Geh... Heh... Ah... Conner: (turns to Lucky) Not this again. (puts the bowl on the counter and grabs some tissue papers nearby and prepares them for Lucky's sneezes) Lucky: (inhales and exhales in relief. But then sneezes again) AACHOO!!!! (black mists appears and he shapeshifts into his black Cat Boy form) Conner: (gasps) Lucky! Lucky: (sniffs and rubs his nose) Sorry, Conner. (sneezes again) (Just the, they hear Conner's parents coming down) Conner's dad: Conner! What's going on down there?! Conner: (gasps) Oh no! It's my mom and dad! Lucky, quick! Change back into a cat! Lucky: I'll-I'll try. (shakes and shapeshifts back into his cat form. Then sighs in relief) Ah! That's much better! Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Friendship